Helix Waltz Wiki:Image Guide
If you run into any trouble or have any questions, please contact an admin. Not all clothing pages have been created yet, but many of the ones that have are still in need of images and gifs. If you do not have access to image editing software but still want to help out, we're more than happy to receive the raws over the wiki discord. Images of event and recharge items are always needed! Any clothing page will need at least two images: an icon and a full screenshot. If the item is enchantable then the full image would ideally be taken before the item is enchanted, and a gif of the enchanted item would then be added. Icons Icons are taken from the mirror/closet where items can be selected by tapping on small icons with the item name listed underneath. Make sure the NEW banner no longer shows and the item has not been selected. From a raw screenshot, everything around the icon can be cut away and the background made transparent. Raw screenshots should have a 1080x1920 or higher resolution. Note: Some phones do not allow for a larger resolution. The finished icon should look like this: Note: Please name the image "Clothing Item Name Icon.png" Full Images Full images are taken from the mirror/closet. Make sure Magda is only wearing the desired clothing item. Tap the expand button and take a screenshot of Magda wearing just the clothing item. Raw screenshots should have a 1080x1920 resolution. Full images should be cropped to get rid of the timestamp on the bottom and the back button on the top as shown here. Note: Some phones do not allow for a larger resolution. The finished image should look like this: Note: If the unenchanted item has an animation see the Enchantments section and follow the directions. Note: If the clothing item goes above or below the indicated areas, leave the area it overlaps like shown: Note: Please name the image "Clothing Item Name Full.png" or "Clothing Item Name Full.jpg" Alt. Pose Some items will have an additional pose option. In this case make sure Magda is only wearing the desired clothing item in the alternate pose and then follow the directions in Full Images. Note: Please name the image "Clothing Item Name Pose.png" or "Clothing Item Name Pose.jpg", replacing "Pose" with the name of the position (ex. Clothing Item Name Back.png for a Back pose). Enchantments Enchantments are screen capture gifs. In order to retain image quality it may be easier to screen capture a video and then cut it down and convert it to a gif. Gifs can be uploaded to the wiki so long as they are not larger than 10 MB, which typically allows for 3 - 3.5 seconds depending on how detailed the animation is. Raw video captures should have a 1280x720 resolution and 30 FPS. The captured video should be cropped to get rid of the timestamp on the bottom and the back button on the top as show here. Note: Some phones do not allow for a larger resolution. The finished gif should look like this: Note: If the clothing item or it's animation goes above or below the indicated areas, leave the area it overlaps like shown: Note: Please name the image "Clothing Item Name Enchanted.gif" Ads Ads are taken from the Event Center. Raw screenshots should have a 1080x1920 or higher resolution. Note: Some phones do not allow for a larger resolution. Posters Posters should be cropped so that only the poster shows. If the poster is oddly shapped or partilally transparent, borders should be approximated. The finished poster should look like one of the following: Buttons Make sure the pink circle in the top right corner of Buttons, indicating an action that can be taken, no longer shows. Preferably the button will show no quests have been completed. From a raw screenshot, everything around the button can be cut away and the background made transparent. The finished button should look like this: The Button should be named "Duration of event Event name Button.png" (ex. the button above is named Jan. 9 - 15 2020 Diane's Remake Quest Button.png). If the button does not have a set event period, replace the duration of the event with the date the button appeared in the Event Center. The Event name is whatever large text is on the button iself.